


所谓刀客

by koorimaru



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25823560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koorimaru/pseuds/koorimaru
Summary: *有时候，Sanji会借用Zoro的刀。
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 12





	所谓刀客

“那是一条海王类吗？”

Nami向船的右后方看去，诧异地问道。那儿刚刚结束了一场战斗，对战双方是Luffy和他认定的今天的晚餐——一条巨大的海兽，长得像是带尾巴的犀牛，背上还有许多角。它被Luffy一拳毙命，此刻尸体正漂浮在海面上，即便如此从Nami的方向也能看到它如小山一般的身体，足以见得它有多庞大。

“唔……比起海王类还有点小吧？”Robin在一旁分析道，确实，它很大，但并不如海王类那般庞大。Nami点点头，拉着Robin一起往船尾走去：“那它是什么，海王类的幼崽吗？”黑发的女人明快地笑了起来：“新世界真的有很多不可思议的事情呢。”

Luffy在船尾大声嚷嚷，无非是那几句翻来覆去的话：“Sanji！我今晚要吃这个！Sanji！Sanji！”“吵死了知道了！闭嘴吧臭橡胶人！”他们船上的厨师在此时骂骂咧咧地赶到了，看到那头海兽时也发出了一声惊叹：“你今天还真是抓了个大家伙啊！”

的确，Luffy会经常抓些大家伙来吃，但也没有抓到过这么大的。草帽团的船长笑了起来：“是吧？看起来就很好吃！今晚我就要吃这个！”“知道了……不对，先等等，我也没见过这种海兽，先让我试试能不能吃——”“哇！是海犀牛！”

船医清脆的声音响起，紧跟着的是一串蹄音：“好厉害，比书上说得还要大些！”Chopper抬头，用闪闪发亮的眼睛盯着海兽。Usopp和Brook跟在他的身后，骷髅绅士仰起头摘下了头顶的帽子：“多么壮观啊，惊讶得我眼睛都要掉出来了……啊，虽然我没有眼睛了，哟嚯嚯！”Sanji弯下腰，向Chopper问道：“你认识这种海兽？那么它可以吃吗？”

Chopper点点头：“嗯，海犀牛是无毒的，肉也很鲜美，只不过听说它的皮肤很坚硬，要切开它们可能不大容易。”

Sanji点头表示了然：“只要无毒就行，剩下的不是问题。”还没等他把目光重新移回海犀牛上，Luffy的声音就响了起来：“看我的——！”说着伸长了他的橡胶手臂，往海犀牛身上绕了好几圈，Sanji心中顿时生出几分不安：“等等，Luffy你难道——”“笨蛋！！”

在他行动之前，Nami就已经在Luffy头顶揍出了一米高的大包：“你难道要把这玩意儿整个抱到船上吗！！”“是啊，我就是这么……”“不可以！！”“为什么啊！不抱上来Sanji怎么做饭啊！”“就是不行！这玩意儿这么大，船会沉的！”

讲到这儿Luffy才一敲脑袋，恍然大悟：“对啊！船会沉的！”接着烦恼地皱起眉头来：“那该怎么办？我今晚一定要吃这个！”Nami深深地叹了一口气——而Sanji同时也这么做了。他伸手推开船长：“行了行了，我先下去把肉切成小块的，去掉骨头和内脏，你们再把剩下的搬上来，懂了吗？”

说着便跳了下去，稳稳落在他们今夜的晚饭身上。第一脚踩下去的时候Sanji便体会到Chopper所说的“皮肤坚硬”是怎么一回事了，这踏上去和大理石地都没什么区别。他抽出腰间别的一把文刀，蹲下去试了一下，连一个头都刺不进去。

无奈，把文刀收了回去，又从另一边抽出一把斩骨刀。试了一下，仍是连刀头都刺不进去。海犀牛灰色的皮肤坚硬如砥，哪怕再用蛮力怕是最后断掉的只是菜刀而已。看来，这并不是普通的菜刀就能切开的东西。“真麻烦啊……”他把刀再度收回腰间，默想，只能用那个了。

于是他抬头，冲着船上大喊一声：“喂，绿藻头！”

没有回音，Sanji咂咂舌，又喊了一遍：“绿藻头，滚下来！”倏忽，从瞭望台的窗户里探出一个绿油油的脑袋。那人往下看了一眼，蹙起眉揉了揉头发，消失在了窗口。又过数秒，出现在了船侧：“吵死了，什么破事？”

Sanji这会儿懒得和他吵架，他跺跺脚，踩着脚底下的海兽，又冲Zoro一抬下巴：“这个，切不开，刀借我一下。”

Nami一天之中第二次感到惊讶。倒不是因为别的，他们基本上都碰过Zoro的刀，帮忙保管之类的，Chopper和Luffy他们甚至也拿出来玩过什么武士游戏——当然，除了和道一文字——就连她自己都抱过几次那三把刀。但是，Sanji也碰过Zoro的刀吗？而且，他现在是要用Zoro的刀吗？

好奇抓住了她的心，橙发的女孩瞠大了眼期待着Zoro的回复。几乎没有犹豫，他们船上的剑士“嘁”了一声，开始伸手解下挂在腰上的刀，嘟囔着：“真是没用……”“啊，一把就够了啊！我才不会像你一样用三把，蠢死了！”“闭嘴吧臭厨子！”

剑士怒吼着，把刀扔了下去——是秋水。Nami仍是感到很惊讶，因为Zoro看起来答应得过于随意，就好像……就好像这不是第一次Sanji要求用他的刀那样。她或许应该在思考一下这个问题，但就现在来说，有别的更吸引她的事情，令她把心思放在了那件事上：他们是要看到Sanji用刀了吗？还是Zoro的刀！

厨师接住了剑客的刀，把它别在了腰间。握住刀柄，将刀抽出，黑色的刀身与红色的刀纹在明媚耀眼的日光下折射出圆形的光晕。金发的厨师将它完全抽出，接着指向脚下的海兽。这会儿Nami才发现，不知何时站在船上围观的人都已经不出声了，看来所有人都很期待接下来会发生的事情。

Sanji握着那把刀，往海兽的身上比划了几下，又用刀尖戳了戳灰色的皮肤，应该是在计算一会儿要用多大的力道。接着，他退后了几步，又往左边移动了一些，似乎是在寻找最好的下刀点。几步之后，不知道他是踩到了什么东西，但他轻轻地笑了一下，定在那儿不动了。做完这一切，他用双手握住秋水的刀柄，将黑刀举过头顶。

Nami不由得屏住了呼吸，她见过很多次Zoro的刀法，那是狠戾、决绝、具有压倒性的破坏力，只是立在那儿，便能让所有人产生一种无法从这把刀下生还的错觉。她也见过Sanji的刀法，但不是同一种意义上的“刀法”——她只是在厨房里见过几次Sanji用刀处理食材，生鱼片或者花椰菜之类的。那虽然也算得上一种刀法，但也确实和Zoro的刀法完全不同。但当Sanji握起Zoro的刀时，一切就都说不好了——那么，接下来到底会出现怎样的刀法呢？

白皙修长的手指与黑色的刀身形成了过于鲜明的对比，在阳光的照射下竟让人觉得有些目眩。Nami被这光线晃到了眼睛，就在她将眼睛眯起来的一瞬间，刀落了下来。

一切发生得都太快了——秋水直直落下，劈向了海犀牛，但在那一瞬之后Nami竟发觉自己找不到刀身的踪影。刀就像是在空气中消失了一般，在海兽的背脊上完全看不到那一道黑色的影子。这个过程只持续了几秒，终于，刀重新出现在了Nami的视线里。

Sanji用右手握着它，尔后一跃而起。在他腾空的一瞬间，巨大的海兽如绚烂的红色花朵一般层层绽开，就像是落在海面上的一朵樱花。海犀牛的肉是樱粉色的，能看出一条条浅白色的纹理，完整地铺在每一块肉上；内脏随着兽肉的绽开向四周划去，尽数落在了海里；最后，海犀牛的骨架露了出来，那森白的骨头上没有一丝肉色——就像是Brook一样。

“——噌”，铁器发出的悦耳声音响起，是收刀入鞘时的刀吟。Nami抬头，这才看到Sanji单膝跪地落在桑尼号白色的栏杆上，右手恰好将秋水收入鞘中。他半阖着眼看向海犀牛，等肉全数散开后向后一跃，站在草坪上，舒了口气：“行了Luffy，你现在可以去把它抬上来了。”

孩子气的船长大喊一声“好耶”便伸长了手臂，把那些肉抱了起来：“有肉吃了有肉吃了！”Sanji摘下刀，把它扔回给了Zoro：“接着！”Nami这才从方才如画般的一幕中回过神来，忍不住叹道：“Sanjiくん真厉害啊……”

刚说出口便后悔了，果然金发的厨师这就冒着爱心眼凑了上来：“Nami小姐这么说，是迷上我了吗？是吗是吗？”用力一拳揍开厨师，Nami忍不住揉了揉太阳穴。“但Sanji真的是很厉害啊！”Chopper在一旁兴奋道，“我还没见过Sanji这样用刀呢！”兴奋得他蹄子乱蹬，Usopp挠了他两下，忽的想到个问题：“其实Zoro你也可以自己砍的吧？”

还没等Zoro回答，Sanji便大声嘲笑道：“他？等他砍完了，今晚你们就只能吃一桌碎肉了！他哪知道该怎么正确地切肉！”成功吸引了剑士的仇恨值，果不其然，Zoro立刻冲他龇牙道：“你他妈在说什么？你这个废物厨子！”“你他妈说谁是——”“好了！到此为止！”

Nami第无数次即时出声打断了这无意义的吵架，语气熟练得让人心疼：“Sanjiくん，去准备晚饭吧，不然Luffy会一直吵个不停的。”“好的Nami小姐——喂，你们两个也来帮忙搬肉！”说着指了指Usopp和Chopper。两人扛起被Luffy捞上来的几块肉，跟上Sanji。几步之后，Usopp还是忍不住又问了个问题：“你怎么知道Zoro会愿意把刀借给你做这种事的？”

金发的厨师叼着烟，嗤笑一声，回头瞟了一眼他们的狙击手：“他能有什么不愿意的？”言罢便不再多说了，只留下Usopp一人继续满头雾水。

船尾，随着最后一块肉被搬上船，众人三三两两地散去。Zoro伸了个懒腰，想着继续回去训练，刚迈出一步，身后便传来考古学家成熟迷人的声音：“他也是一名很厉害的刀客，不是吗？”

黑发的女人说着，冰蓝色的眼睛若有所指地望向Zoro。未来的第一剑豪闻言侧身，戏谑地勾起嘴角：“——他嘛，总之还差得远呢！”

-FIN.-

**Author's Note:**

> 空岛的时候藻都能用刀帮厨架锅子，那厨应该也用藻的刀干过别的事情吧（？←总之我就是这么想的


End file.
